The Cold Shoulder
by Deadshot
Summary: Luthor deals with a frosty Mr. Freeze


(A quiet and lonely man sat on a small bench in a chilly cell in Arkham Asylum.)  
  
INMATE (to himself): Take away the pain Leave me to rot and die, just let me die. I shall not live alone, but I will always live alone without.... her.  
  
(All of the sudden, there is a brisk knocking on a frosty window that looks to the outer world.)  
  
INMATE: Go away. You don't want to see me now.  
  
EVERS: You might change your mind about that, Victor. This is Isaac, Isaac EVERS.  
  
INMATE: Why have you come? I left you alone. I spared your life, I ended your pain, so quit causing the same for me.  
  
EVERS: Please, just hear me out. Please observe. (EVERS opens a small vial of liquid and pours it on the outside wall of the cell, instantly dissolving the material, and creating a small hole in the wall.)  
  
INMATE...gasps.... you mustn't do that. You can severely disfigure my respiratory system. Though I will probably become immortal....my body wont stop twisting and suffering inside.  
  
EVERS: Very well then, I have a suit, YOUR suit prepared for you. Would you like me to continue with the dissolving process?  
  
INMATE: Yes, do as you wish. How did you get in? Where did you get a replica of my suit? Why are you doi--  
  
EVERS: I'm a doctor. I deal with psychos here daily. Your deserted lab was a joke, and almost too easy to break into, as it's a real suit. We can't waste anymore time, as I have to get you out of here quickly.  
  
(EVERS quickly spreads the dissolving liquid to create a hole large enough for the INMATE to escape.)  
  
EVERS: There you go, and here is your suit. (The INMATE rapidly puts it on, and turns to EVERS.)  
  
INMATE: Ah yes, it is indeed a real suit. Now for the gun, does it work?  
  
(The INMATE points the gun towards EVERS, and he doesn't have time to get away. He is instantly frozen, and the INMATE quickly heads out.)  
  
INMATE: Well, yes, I see it works. I have no desire to deal with him, or see what he wanted now that I am restored. I am indeed, once again, MR. FREEZE! (MR. FREEZE slowly stoops down and recovers a card EVERS dropped before he was frozen.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Lexcorp, the home of tomorrow. What a load of frozen crap. I made the right decision; EVERS was going to screw me over in the long run. But why is he involved with Lexcorp?  
  
(MR. FREEZE, realizing he has little time to spare, starts to make his way toward the exit. Things remain unusually quiet, and needless to say, the alarm systems will need to defrost.) 9:30 PM  
  
(MR. FREEZE roams the streets of Gotham, unnoticed, while making his way to his old laboratory.)  
  
TV/SUMMER GLEASON: "Good evening Gotham, I'm Summer Gleason. Our top story tonight is the surprise visit of Mr. Lex Luthor to Gotham City. Lex is owner of Lexcorp, run out of Metropolis, and falls not far after our own Bruce Wayne on Forbes top 50. Mr. Luthor, may I ask you why you have come to Gotham?"  
  
LUTHOR: Well, its business. I had to get a hold of a few associates, and most of it has been taken care of now. I shall be leaving soon, if all goes as planned. (MR. FREEZE points his gun towards the screen, ready to fire at any second.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Your associate has been dealt with. (The TV is then frozen out of pure anger by the disturbed man.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Mr. Luthor, I am afraid all of your business has not been settled yet. (Meanwhile, in a rather large underground office in Gotham, LUTHOR sets in front of a TV.)  
  
TV/SUMMER GLEASON: Thanks Mr. Luthor. Our next top story involves one of Gotham's most renowned doctor's, and an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum....  
  
LUTHOR: Yes, I like the sound of this. It seems as if all is going well, he should be within my power in a matter of hours.  
  
TV/SUMMER GLEASON (continued): Investigators found a rather large hole in the side of the asylum this evening, and it was the backside of Victor Fries' cell. He has been nowhere to be found, and EVERS has since passed, as he was discovered to be frozen solid not too far away from the scene. We will bring you more details once we are able to obtain them.  
  
LUTHOR: No! It simply can't be. (LUTHOR then throws a chair at the TV, shattering the screen.)  
  
LUTHOR: MERCY, I must have answers.  
  
LUTHOR (as MERCY remains speechless): Don't just stand there, do something!  
  
MERCY: Sure thing Lex, (sarcastically) whatever you command. (Across town, a mind frozen only in dolor, finds himself in a similar situation.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: I must find answers. I am in danger every moment of my life until I find he who seeks me out. He has to have people tracking me down now, I know it. (MR. FREEZE decides to step out of his lab, and it shocked to find a very petite woman shivering outside the door, hesitating to do anything.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: What are you doing here? Have you no respect for privacy?  
  
MERCY: I'm.... I'm sorry; I will leave if you want me to.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Halt. I figure you're here for a reason? Luthor, right? Your attire gives it away. I figured he would act a more intelligent than that.  
  
MERCY (wanting to defend Lex): Well, he has his ways. He obviously has his reasons. Follow me if you want to find out more.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Although I am not easily tricked or deceived, I am coming for my own curiosity, and he did not persuade me. You are just the right person I was wanting: A gateway to Luthor's downfall.  
  
MERCY: I really don't know what you are talking about.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Just take me to Luthor and you wont get hurt for the time being.  
  
(MERCY decides it's in her best interest to lead him there, and she is quick to point him in the right way. They arrive at Lex's lair, and MR. FREEZE takes hold of MERCY.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: You're not getting away now. You see, I have my own plan as well.  
  
MERCY: What are you doing? You're not going to get away with this!  
  
MR. FREEZE: Silence. I know what it is like to loose a woman who I loved, and still love. It is the worst form of suffering, and Luthor should have to endure it as well.  
  
MERCY: ....Lex doesn't love me. He only cares about me when he wants something. But I love him back, so I'm not afraid to assist him. I know he will turn around.  
  
(MR. FREEZE swings a large door open, and there before his eyes sits the crafty LUTHOR.)  
  
LUTHOR: Ah, yes, Mr. Fries, I knew you would be coming here. It's truly an honor to have you. (Grins)  
  
MERCY: Let go of me, freak!  
  
MR. FREEZE: Foolish woman; if you don't shut up, I'll give you more than chapped lips.  
  
LUTHOR: Oh, be gentle with her, I can use her later.  
  
MR. FREEZE: I'm sure you can. What do you want? I knew there was a catch to all this, and I saw your fibbing mouth on TV.  
  
LUTHOR: That's not all that was on TV. Why was EVERS frozen?  
  
MR. FREEZE: I'm not like this woman, I can figure out when I'm going to be screwed over. Why was EVERS there in the first place?  
  
LUTHOR: Why, I was only doing you a favor. I've seen stories about you in the past. You have a great mind VICTOR. I simply couldn't break you out myself; I had to have someone help me. You see, when money talks, people listen.  
  
MR. FREEZE: You and your foolish ways. You throw money around like its water.  
  
LUTHOR: Well, as you have noticed, by my prosperous ways, I have managed to do just as much as you without ending up in Arkham. You do things by force, and I use a more subtle way. And yes, to me, money is like water. All I want is for you to possibly return the favor.  
  
MR. FREEZE: I didn't ask to be "rescued."  
  
LUTHOR: You came, did you not? I am interested in your equipment, your research. I have gone through your lab briefly, and I liked what I saw. I decided not to just steal them, on account that I figured you might like to work with me.  
  
MR. FREEZE: What's in it for me? (Two unnoticed motorized doors start to open, and a case with the preserved body of a petite woman come into view.)  
  
LUTHOR: Actions speak louder than words. I know people; people obey me.  
  
MR. FREEZE: It simply can't be. This is not a reality, you fool. I am past emotions.  
  
LUTHOR: To me it sounds as if you are quite emotional. What if I say the name? NORA. NORA. NORA.......So are you with me now? MR. FREEZE: AARRRGGGHHHH?!?!?!...can't handle the pain....what is it you want? LUTHOR (sheepishly grins and forces a chuckle or two): Along with your lab, I want to gain control of Gotham's most superior science institutes, enabling me to build a power suit. I know I have the technology now, but I want to do more.... What one has is never enough when more can be obtained.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Did you not just tell me you prefer to use money over power? That is quite contradictory to what you said moments ago....  
  
LUTHOR (grins): Now Victor, from one baldhead to another, I already have the power. The power is you, and Nora is practically better than money.  
  
MR. FREEZE: You fool! I should kill you right here and now! Nora is life, Nora is love. Nora is happiness, BLAST IT! I AM ONE WITH NORA! (A gun points towards the smiling businessman, and a slight twinge of conscience seethes from his inner being.)  
  
LUTHOR: Victor, please, you're going to arouse the employees. Let us sit down and settle this man-to-man, employer to employee.  
  
MR. FREEZE: I never said I would work for you; you forced it upon me, and delivered a sick and morbid ultimatum.  
  
LUTHOR: And through the ultimatum, you finally said you would work for me. Come on Victor, this is elementary stuff.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Why do you need a suit? I know how it feels. It can be good at times, but other times you wish you could get rid of it and live like every normal person. You don't understand: I need the suit to stay alive.  
  
LUTHOR: No, Victor, you don't understand. I have learned from you, and I recently developed a sickness of my own. It isn't the exact same as yours, but my life can be prolonged by creating a unique suit of my own, and unlike you, I would like to live a long life. I have prospered so far, and I plan on continuing.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Good. Maybe I want you to rot and die. I would love to see your insides gush out your pathetic muscular body.  
  
LUTHOR: Listen buddy, here's the rundown: I'm not dead yet, I asked for your help, although I did not need it. I have something you want, and you stand there and curse toward me? Since you are so big on my ultimatum's, here's one for you.  
  
(A large glasscutter comes down from the ceiling, and lands inches from the glass case preserving the body of the cold man's bride.)  
  
LUTHOR: It might be assuring for you to know that the cutters don't stop once they've made their way through the glass. I'm assuming you're with me now? MR. FREEZE: You idiot. If you lay one hand on her, I'll—  
  
LUTHOR: You'll what? You keep threatening me with that toy of yours, but last time I checked, actions speak louder than words.  
  
MR. FREEZE: So I never take action. I guess you might want to bring EVERS up here so he can tell you the truth... (MR. FREEZE points his gun towards a corner of LUTHOR'S office and encases a large section of the room in a layer of ice. A frightened assistant to LUTHOR, Howard, whimpers in fear as well. Needless to say, MR. FREEZE delightfully freezes him as well.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Oh yeah, EVERS can't come cause I killed him. I guess that action went unspoken for, right?  
  
LUTHOR: Just calm down. MERCY, have Howard transported to the cryogenics lab, as he still has a few minutes left.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Cryogenics lab?  
  
LUTHOR: Hm...I forgot to mention that to you? Guess you should have agreed on my terms instead of yours.  
  
MR. FREEZE: I will work for you. You can save her, right?  
  
LUTHOR (THINKING: he's beyond emotion my foot!): Well, I don't know. I never thought too much about it.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Please, I have research in my lab as well. We can work on this together (THINKING: no matter how much I despise of you. Hah.... I'll kill him in the end anyway.)  
  
LUTHOR: Good, when shall we start? I'm in no hurry. (chuckles)  
  
MR. FREEZE: We will start immediately. How quick can you have people extract my research and transport it here?  
  
LUTHOR:...good, we will start, just as soon as I get my suit. When it comes to business, I have one rule. Me first.  
  
MR. FREEZE: How can you ignore my love for this woman? We must do it now.  
  
LUTHOR: She can wait; I doubt she's going anywhere in the meantime.  
  
(MR. FREEZE clenches his teeth behind the helmet enclosing his head. He fights off the tears, and reluctantly agrees to the demands of LUTHOR.) (MR. FREEZE turns to Nora, the uncontrolled tears steaming up his helmet. Soon enough, my love. I am here for you, and in time, we shall be together again. The lifeless man removes his helmet and places his lips on the glass, hoping for something in return, although knowing she is helpless.)  
  
LUTHOR: Excuse me, but can we get started? My...or....Her life is on the clock now, we need to get things moving. Once we have proceeded and completed my suit, then your wish may be fulfilled.  
  
MR. FREEZE: My wish WILL be fulfilled.  
  
LUTHOR: Very well, it's all in the same. I would advise you to step away from the glass now.  
  
(The case slides back into the wall, and the heavy metal doors slide shut.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Goodbye my love, we will meet again. (He turns to LUTHOR.) My life has been momentarily hidden behind material possessions, but steel and metal cannot produce a barrier too thick for love to pass through.  
  
(MERCY sits in the corner, the tears streaming down her face. She glances over to MR. FREEZE and they exchange acknowledging nods. Without words, she has expressed her sorrow and compassion for the tormented being. Without words, he thanks the young woman for her humbleness and understanding.)  
  
LUTHOR: MERCY? What are you doing? Didn't you take Howard down to the lab?  
  
MERCY: Yes, Lex. I'm afraid it was too much for his circulatory system. They tried hard, honestly, and you know they wouldn't let him die.  
  
LUTHOR: That's two. This isn't fair. Here I am offering to save a life, only to have two taken away? It would be just as easy to end the lives of two unnamed lovebirds.  
  
MR. FREEZE: What are you waiting for, let us begin.  
  
LUTHOR (sarcastically): Tweet, tweet. Why don't you just make like a bird and fly down to my lab?  
  
MR. FREEZE: Yes, we shall do that. We have not a moment to lose. May I ask what materials you wish to construct your suit from?  
  
LUTHOR: Only the best: Pure Titanium armor and Kryptonite lined wiring. Of course, I also plan on coming up with a way to treat my poisoning, but I need your help. So far, the doctors say its terminal, but I must find a way to cure it.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Nothing is terminal except for the grief and pain of existing on Earth. (The two of them and Mercy travel to Luthor's research center, as some of Luthor's employees have already moved MR. FREEZE'S equipment.) MR. FREEZE: Let us begin now.  
  
LUTHOR: As you wish, do you happen to have some blueprints from your suit?  
  
MR. FREEZE: Blueprints from my suit? You aren't just going to use my designs.  
  
LUTHOR: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Because I said so. You don't need to stay cool, idiot. Even the most elementary can see that.  
  
LUTHOR: Don't get smart with me. Aside from the entire cooling infrastructure, what all do you have in there?  
  
MR. FREEZE: A cold heart, anticipating the second it will stop ticking, and my life will be free from all torment and pain. I long to see that day.  
  
LUTHOR: Well, quit crying and do something to make the time pass.  
  
MR. FREEZE: I ought to—  
  
LUTHOR (smirking): Nora. (MR. FREEZE quietly looks to the ground and curses, he feels as helpless as man has never felt before. He silently swears an oath to his wife.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Here they are. Take them and leave me alone.  
  
LUTHOR: No way, you have to help me with them.  
  
MR. FREEZE: Very well. First I..... (The cold, lonely man explains the details with much particularity, even though it hurts him inside. The two of them labor for hours, using the most state-of-the-art equipment available to man. MR. FREEZE glances over to a new piece of equipment, marveling at the uniqueness and ability. He declares, "That machine...it is highly advanced compared to other cryogenic pieces."  
  
LUTHOR: Yes, it has not been tested before, but he said it could breathe life into any human being, provided it comes to the right hands.  
  
MR. FREEZE: He?  
  
LUTHOR: Yes, EVERS. (Luthor stares angrily at the icy man.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: (thinking) EVERS......(he smiles for the first time in hours.) (They continue working on the suit, and they finish hours later.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: We are done; now let us progress to further matters.  
  
LUTHOR: Hold on a minute, we need to try this baby out.  
  
(LUTHOR puts on the armor, and automatically feels rejuvenated. In all reality, it is most likely his mind playing tricks on him, but he fails to realize his mental error.)  
  
LUTHOR: I am invincible! I am in control; they shall fear my name far and wide.  
  
MR. FREEZE (rolls his eyes): I don't think it works quite like that.  
  
LUTHOR: Ah shut up, how would you know?  
  
(blank pause, LUTHOR glances at MR. FREEZE)  
  
LUTHOR: Well, never mind that now.  
  
(LUTHOR stands alone in the middle of the room, marveling at what the two's hands had made. He thoroughly inspects the outer and inner infrastructures of the armor, and is pleased with what he sees.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: You have what you want. I have fulfilled my part of the deal; now do what you said you would.  
  
LUTHOR: Ah yes, and what did I promise you? I think it slipped my mind.  
  
MR. FREEZE: You fool! I know you did not forget. You promised me life, love, and my one true love. Victor Fries was promised something, and before he dies, he will obtain it even if it causes him death. Nora is everything to me, and without her I am nothing. I am a waste of flesh and blood when her presence is not surrounding me. You will be sorry if you take my life, my one Nora.  
  
LUTHOR: Shall I clap, or is the speech not over yet?  
  
(LUTHOR makes use of his new suit by blowing a hole in the piece of equipment EVERS was laboring on before his death.)  
  
LUTHOR (smirking): Well, he's not here to use that anyway. It surely wasn't doing me any good, and I can't think of anyone that could be succored by such a repulsive scrap-pile of chemicals and metal.  
  
MR. FREEZE: You idiot! I don't appreciate being used like this. You will go with her.  
  
LUTHOR: I would like to see you try and kill me. Here I stand, shoot me. (grins) MR. FREEZE: I would gladly shoot you anytime.  
  
(Points gun towards LUTHOR and fires.)  
  
LUTHOR: Hm..nice attempt. It's too bad this armor of mine can take such a measly hit.  
  
(Mercy runs into the room, appalled by the sounds seething from the soundproof doors.)  
  
MERCY: Please, stop it; stop it now! Someone is going to be killed!  
  
MR. FREEZE: Quiet woman. (MR. FREEZE fires a small amount of ice toward her feet, just enough to keep her grounded. He turns to her.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: I feel for you, but you must stay out of the way. Everyone will suffer when I do.  
  
(He turns to look at LUTHOR, and he reveals his bloodshot eyes. His helmet starts to steam, and he desperately reaches for the temperature gauge on his suit. He reaches it just and time, and maintains the chilling comforts of his environments.)  
  
LUTHOR: Are you weakening, Victor? (He chuckles and pulls off the handle from some equipment. Tightly grasped in his hand, he thrusts it toward the tormented soul and hits MR. FREEZE'S helmet. It starts to crack, and loud screams could be heard all over LexCorp.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: My life, my.....you must die now.  
  
(He takes off his helmet and his face starts to bleed. He then points his gun toward LUTHOR and manages a slight smirk in between grunts of pain.)  
  
MR. FREEZE: Just as I have made your...(cough) suit, (cough) I know it's weaknesses. (He points the gun toward the businessman's armor, and it splits in two, revealing a gash in his chest.)  
  
LUTHOR: It is on now. You're at the end of your rope.  
  
MR. FREEZE: But I have no trouble hanging on. I am doing well enough to watch you die first.  
  
MERCY: My God, LEX!  
  
MR. FREEZE: AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
And one man lie dead on the floor in the end. 


End file.
